Yami's 1st Thanksgiving
by YamiShadowcat22
Summary: Grandpa's away in Cairo, Egypt leaving just Yugi and Yami alone for Thanksgiving. Not letting Grandpa's departure get to them, Yugi decides to show Yami a Thanksgiving he won't forget. Mild humor in it. /One-Shot/


Me: Hi every body i was originally planning on posting this tommorrow but i thought why not today   
  
Hikari shadowcat: yes, so please enjoy and at the end if you may be so kindly as to review and tell us how you like it   
  
Me : anyways after this i am going to repost my story the hunt is on  
  
Hikari shadowcat: Looks like i'll be saying this, any who my wounderful and sometime clueless yami doesn't own yu-gi-oh and never will, also fill free to read our other stories too. and sorry for any misspelled words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today was a perfect day, grandpa was away in cairo and it was only yugi and yami this year for thanksgiving.' yami will surely love this ' thought yugi as he prepaired in cutting the potatoes.  
  
So as yugi cut the potatoes, yami was in the living room reading a book, that is until yami decided to ask yugi what he was up to,// aibou? what are you doing? //. / Just getting things ready for dinner / answers yugi back as he now procedes in opening the cans of vegtables.  
  
// do you need any help ? // asks yami, / no...no, you just go back to your reading / and with that he closes the link and goes back to preping the dinner, and yami with no further complants went back to reading his book.  
  
In the mean time yugi was still prepairing things when yami decided to walk in unnoticed.' I wounder what yugi is doing that he doesn't need my help... I mean i was an ok cheif in the kitchen back when i was pharaoh even if i wasn't allowed in the kitchen very often ' thought yami as he watched yugi from the door way.  
  
But as yami continued to watch yugi, yugi on the other hand spotted yami threw the corner of his eye which causes him to nearly drop the the bowl of jello he had just made." yami....what are you doing in here ! " exclaims yugi.  
  
" I just came to see what you were doing in here is all " remarks yami, " well i'm just cooking dinner is all...why can't I surprise you " asks a hurt yugi as he looks up at yami with puppy dog eyes.  
  
" I suppose so...." sighed a deafeated yami as he walks back into the living room, this time making sure yami was in the living room yugi went back to what he was doing, which was finishing the food for the thanksgiving meal.  
  
Hours later yugi was finally able to finish cooking the meal and was now setting it out on the table, once set out he took a glance at the clock which was hanging on the dinning room wall only to notice it said 5:30 pm.  
  
Yugi after reading the clock, yugi sighed a sigh he was shorta hopeing to finish by 5:00 but he had to stop and shoe yami out of the room because he kept coming in every 30 to 60 minutes asking or watchin him work in the kitchen.  
  
' It looks about right, all i'm missing is the milk ' and with that in thought yugi runs into the kitchen and grabs to cups and the bottle of milk and then heads back to the room to sit down the cups and pour the milk before taking it back to the kitchen.  
  
Once back yugi double take, and then tripple take before calling yami into the room. once yugi is satisfied with the way the table is set he procedes in calling yami./ yami you can come into the room now /.  
  
// ok // and with that yami gets up and walks into the room only to stop in his tracks by what he saw." aibou..... what is all this ? " asks a surprised yami." why it's dinner yami, it's the thanksgiving meal i've been working on and since it's your first time i figure i surprise you " replies yugi.  
  
" Thankyou " and then yami hugs yugi before he seat's yugi and then himself at the table. Later that evening the too were talking happily away when yami grabs his cup of milk and takes a sip before putting it down only to hear giggles so he turns to look infront of him to see yugi laughing at him.  
  
" what so funny " asks yami " It's... it's just... you have a milk mushtash on your face " laughs yugi before losing it in another fit of laughs. Yami who turned to his left looked in to the mirror that was hanging there and he to noticed the mushtash before whipping it off.  
  
Once able to get back on track they continued to eat dinner, soon after the dinner was done and put away with the dishes done, and now yugi and yami were about to have dessert which was pumpkin pie and cool whip. But during the time they were putting the food away and doing the dishes yami was trying to think of away to get back at yugi that is untill he noticed the can of whip cream.  
  
" yugi... what is that " asks yami as he points to the can of cream." this why its pumpkin pie " answers yugi not getting what yami was pointing to. " No that in your hand " says yami " Oh this why it's whip cream that you put on pie's and icecreams and sundaes " replies yugi, but just then yami decides to ask yugi a question, " aibou may i put the whipped cream on ", " sure " says yugi not getting that yami had other plans for the whipped cream while showing him how to work the can.  
  
When yugi finishes showing yami how to work the can yami fakes like he's about to point it on the pie only to squrit it in yugi face getting all over his face in the process. pretty soon yugi and yami were having a whip cream fight, only having to stop because they were making a mess by getting it all over the floor, walls,and themseleves in the process.  
  
So they decided to quit and have there dessert before cleaning up the mess they made. As soon as the mess was cleaned yugi and yami went to bed while both thinking of how fun and special this night was for them.  
  
The end   
  
Me : well, good ? bad? any who please R & R   
  
Hikari shadowcat: again enjoy and stay tuned for the reposting of the hunt is on  
  
Both: Bye and Happy Thanksgiving everyone 


End file.
